Chica del desastre
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: En una escuela solo para Magos y Brujas.
1. Conociendo a todos

**Chica del desastre-1**

**Le cambié la forma original a otra :)**

* * *

><p>Esta es una versión distinta a las demás historias y se trata de una brujita... algo torpe, ella tiene 13 años y se quiere superar para hacer nuevos hechizos de magia, bueno ella empieza con la magia casera y eso es un desastre cuando ella empieza a limpiar su habitación todo es polvo.<p>

Mamá: Doremi ya está listo el desayuno!  
>Doremi: ya voy en un segundo!- ella baja para ir a desayunar.<br>Mamá: buenos días Doremi  
>Doremi: buenos días madre!<br>Mamá: Lista para tus días más mágicos? - la madre le pregunta a su hija  
>Doremi: por supuesto y además hay montones de magos tan lindos- Doremi termina rápido su desayuno y se despide de su mamá- Hasta luegooo!<br>Mamá: hasta pronto!- la chica sale por la puerta- me pregunto si los magos la querrán si viste de esa forma y creo no lleva la otra media, bueno tarde o temprano se tiene que dar cuenta!  
>La chica se va directo a la escuela de mágia y hechicería y en la escuela de magos y brujas estaban 4 maguitos de 13 años arrecostados en el muro de piedra y solo la pasaban bien y clasificando a las brujas de su escuela el naranja se fija en la primera chica.<br>Fujio: hey miren, una dulce brujita de anteojos  
>Leon: pero esa el la hija del director<br>Fujio: me arriesgo! tiene buenas calificación es la hija del director y tiene bonita cintura  
>Tooru: no se como le haces para notarle con ese abrigo que lleva la chica<br>Fujio: es instinto de un mago  
>Leon: que buena pinta tienes Fujoquis<br>Fujio: ya te dije que no me llames Fujoquis  
>Leon: ok! pero miren la belleza que viene<br>Akatsuki: me dicen que es una chica que lo tiene todo  
>Leon: además por esas caderas bien formada<br>Tooru: estas loco!  
>Leon: pero es muy elegante y atractiva<br>Tooru: no importa, oigan ya está aquí la chica de mis sueños  
>Akatsuki: no te ilusiones con esa chica<br>Tooru: no me importa, tan famosa, por eso me cambie a esta escuela para conocerla mejor  
>Akatsuki: si pero antes nosotros eramos el grupo Flau4 luego ese chico nos dejó por irse con una bruja y no te conviene estar muy cerca de esa estrellita<br>Tooru: ya lo se, por eso somos el cuarteto FLAT4 mas sexy que antes, porque conmigo son más interesantes.  
>Leon: oye, oye no te pases yo soy el mas sexy del grupo<br>Akatsuki: Aqui viene la lindura de mi vida- viene entrando Doremi y cargando sus libros.  
>Fujio, Leon y Tooru: oh no! porfavor<br>Leon: porque siempre tienes que escoger a la chica mas horrible del colegio!  
>Doremi en pesamiento: ( aaah! los chicos me miran, tal vez soy mas bonita de la escuela, que suerte tengo! este es mi plan pasare serca de ellos.)<br>Akatsuki: esa bruja de pelo de burbuja no! es la chica rubia  
>Leon: guau! tiene unas piernas tan pero tan<br>Tooru: son mejores que la estrella Onpu  
>Akatsuki: es muy hermosa<br>Fujio: ella tiene buenas calificación en quimica y sabe hacer dulces  
>Leon: como sabes todo eso<br>Fujio: mis padres tienen una bola de cristal  
>Tooru: algun día me la prestas, para ver a Onpu y saber como es su vida<br>Fujio: dalo por hecho mi hermano  
>Tooru: que bien!<br>Akatsuki: oigan aquí viene la roja y sin media ajajaja  
>FLAT: ajajajajajaja- los chicos se ríen y ella se tropieza y sus libros salen volando y ellos aun mas se ríen- jajajajajaja- y los libros caen en las zapatillas del chico<br>Akatsuki: Auch! fijate en lo que haces niña!  
>Doremi: lo siento mucho!- la chica se disculpa<br>Fujio: vete a otro lugar!  
>Tooru: Y fijate en tus calcetines solo tienes uno<br>Doremi: aj! no puede ser!  
>Leon : JAJAJajaja - la bruja se va corriendo al baño<br>Akatsuki: no más miren como me dejó las zapatillas, toda sucia  
>Fujio: ya calmate, ella solo una niña de 12 años o talvez menos jajajaja<br>FLAT: ajajajajaja  
>En clase de octavo grado<br>Entra una horrible bruja de cabello color negro y ojos azules que daban escalofríos y se llama pilar (nota de Kokoaaaaaa-chaaaaan2: ese fue lo que se me ocurrió en estos momentos de frió..), ademas todos estaban sentados solo faltaban 4 maguitos.

Pilar: Cuatro de mi clase se fugarón?- de pronto uno 4 humos aparecieron dentro los magos- Llegan tarde!  
>FLAT4: porfavor, no nos conoce aún!<br>Pilar: no los quiero conocer! vallan a sentarse!  
>Fujio: la F de Fujio Kashikoi<br>Leon: la L de Leon Sokuryoku  
>Akatsuki: la A de Akatsuki Shidoosha<br>Tooru: la T de Tooru Kounna

FLAT: y somos los FLAT4  
>Tooru: y que opina profe... sora!<br>Pilar: creo que estan listo!- y los chicos contentos- Listo para un castigo!  
>Leon: queeee! pero yo quiero empezar la clase<br>Pilar: esta bien como eres mi sobrino te dejare empezar, sientate y callate de una vez y ustedes, espero que no me provoquen ganas de meterlo a la sala de tortura  
>Akatsuki: ya lo entendimos sierto boys!<br>Leon y Fujio: Yeah, Ok!  
>Tooru: es mi oportunidad de sentarme junto a Onpu!- cuatro puestos atrás, en la quinta se sienta Onpu y Leon se sienta a lado de ella dejando votado a Tooru.<br>Leon: Hola!  
>Onpu voltea para ver al chico que saluda: a hola!<br>pensamiento de Tooru: (se esta llevando a mi chica)  
>Akatsuki: Fujio<br>Fuijo: queee  
>Akatsuki: mira quién está ahí!- señala a la chica<br>Fujio: no es la...  
>Akatsuki: si, si es la de esta mañana<br>Pilar: al fondo ya se los advertí!  
>Pilar: vamos a quimica<br>Todos: tan pronto!  
>Pilar: si y copien todo lo que la tiza escribe<br>Todos: si!  
>A la hora del descanso<br>Aiko: hola chicas miren mi nueva pulcéra  
>Hazuki: oh se ve muy autentica<br>Aiko: claro, me costó una fortuna  
>Momoko: no creen que eso chicos son muy estúpidos<br>Aiko: se la pasan molestando todo el día  
>Hazuki: y no se que se la pasan hablando todo el día<p>

Donde eso maguitos  
>Akatsuki: esas brujas si que saben hablar<br>Leon: hablan y hablan de tonterías todo el día  
>Fujio: y comen como bestias hambrientas<br>Tooru: es mi oportunidad de hablarle  
>Fujio: um! hablarle a quíen<br>Tooru: a Onpu y disculpen que este galán se va al estrellato- Tooru se va corriendo a dirección de la púrpura y el llega y hace una pose masculina  
>Onpu: me dejas pasar tengo prisa<br>Tooru: hola muñeca!  
>Onpu: que quieres!<br>Tooru: tener una cita tu y yo esta noche muñeca  
>Onpu: que patético eres<br>Tooru: no sabes quién soy, soy del grupo FLAT4 y además mis iniciales están en esta etiqueta T de Tooru lo vez!- se lo muestra  
>Onpu sin importancia: yo pensaba que esa T era por T de Tonto! ajajajajajajajaja- ella se retira y el queda con un aura oscuro<br>Leon: que fuerte!  
>Akatsuki: te ganó una chica<br>Tooru: no me dejare venser tan fácilmente  
>Fujio: oh aquí esta la hija del director!<br>Hazuki: Hola a todos quieren dejarle unos papeles a mi padre  
>Fujio: yo estoy dispuesto!<br>Hazuki: en...serio?  
>Fujio: si, no vemos!<br>Leon, Akatsuki y Tooru: nos vemos!  
>Tooru: como es que el puede y yo no<br>Leon: solo fijate en lo que hago- se para en frente de la chica de cabello azul- hey lady nice shoes that  
>Aiko: no te entiendo nada!<br>Leon: no entiendas nada preciosa, en este mundo no hay que entender, solo tienes que tener Amor, me entiendes  
>Aiko: no?<br>Leon: ( · · ·)  
>Aiko: Como te llamas?<br>Leon: no me escuchaste cuando me presente ante la clase?  
>Aiko: eh! no, estaba dormida<br>Leon: no importa, me llamo Sokuryoku Leon  
>Aiko: me llamo Senoo Aiko<br>Leon: a tienes teléfono?  
>Aiko: claro que si y ademas no te lo doi porque eres un extraño para mi!- en realidad ella queria tener un teléfono pero en su casa no lo tenia ella tiene una vida muy triste y que nadie conose, se dice que ella es muy rica...<br>Leon: no importa te paso el mío, si te intersa!- el se lo da y ella se retira  
>Akatsuki: que bien lo haces!<br>Leon: recuerda que es una fácil de engañar  
>(Nota de Kokoaaaaa-chaaaaan2: creo que me pase con los FLAT4 creo que es momento de irme con Doremi!)<br>Doremi estaba sentada en la silla de experimentos y ella toca unos tubos de ensayos con formula y de todo y ella se equivoca y toca y en eso toca la campana y llegan todos y se sientan  
>Pilar: Harukaze, Shidoosha lleven estos papeles y saquenle copia<br>Doremi: siii!  
>Akatsuki, pensamiento: (Hay que mala suerte tengo, me toca la tonta de esa bruja) si!- al rato salen y una explosion tan terrible que todo estaba cubierto de humo toxico todos salen y ellos estaban en la sala de copia y de todo.<br>Doremi: como se sacan las copias?  
>Akatsuki: No sabes, bueno de todas forma eres una niña<br>Doremi: no soy una niña tengo 13 años para tu información  
>Akatsuki: tienes 13, yo pensé que tenías 10, con tu estatura quién no lo diría!<br>Doremi: a que te refieres?  
>Akatsuki: y además no tienes pechos, como las demas!<br>Doremi se sonroja de lo mas terrible: aaaaah! como te atreves a hablar de eso, eres un atrevido  
>Akatsuki: yo soy realista!<br>Doremi: aaaah! uh? que es ese olor tan apestoso?  
>Akatsuki: wuaa! eso me llego!- se tapan la nariz<br>Doremi: me están llorando los ojos uaaaah!  
>Pilar: QUIÉEEEEN PUSO LAS COMBINACIONES MAAAAAAAAL!<p>

Ya es muy tarde y se van para su casa!

Fujio: que bien me la pase y Tu Leon  
>Leon: Yo espero que esa belleza se acuerde de mi<br>Akatsuki: Todo resuelto?  
>Tooru: no, aún falta que yo le pida salir a Onpu!<br>Momoko: Hello!  
>Leon: Hello!<br>Momoko: Alguien me acompaña a casa  
>Akatsuki: yo!- levantando las manos- bye boys<br>Fujio, Leon y Tooru: Bye bye Akatsuki  
>Leon: miss Senoo!<br>Aiko: si que quieres!  
>Leon: quieres que te invite un helado<br>Aiko: acepto tu ivitación solo porque no tengo nada que hacer  
>Leon: ok girl<br>Tooru: me vas a llevar a casa para ver esa bola mágica?  
>Fujio: si!<br>Hazuki: que te valla bién  
>Onpu: ok gracias Fujiwara<br>Hazuki: porfavor dime Hazuki!  
>Onpu: ok Hazuki!<br>Doremi: que bien que no se enteró la profesora de lo que hice- y atrás de ella esta...  
>Pilar: de que no me tengo que enterar!<br>Doremi: de nada solo que me fue bien este día  
>Pilar: creo que mañana no dira eso!- se retira<br>Doremi suspira: La profesora Pilar si que da miedo!- la bruja llega a su casa  
>Mamá: Doremi ya llegaste! que alegría como te fue<br>Doremi: estoy hecha para irme a dormir y no quiero hablar de nada!  
>Mamá: seguro que pasaron muchas cosas!<br>Doremi: ni te imaginas!  
>Fin...<p>

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima!<strong>

**El cáp. será de...**

**hermana de Doremi,**

**Poppu Harukaze...**

**Muchas gracias!**


	2. la hermana de Doremi

**Hola Aquí esta la segunda parte :D **

**Kokoa-chan2 esta dispuesta a todo sobre todo a Dormir! XD**

**ZZZzzzz... ZZZzzzz...**

**bueno espero que Poppu no sea mala con Doremi..**

* * *

><p>Poppu la chica más lista y linda...<br>Hoy es un bonito día y la madre de Doremi estaba acompañada de su segunda hija...  
>Poppu: madre, cuando se levantará Doremi?<br>Mamá: pues llamala que va tarde!  
>Puppu: no, ya yo me voy para mi escuela con mis amigas las extraño!<br>Mamá: esta bien yo lo hago- poppu se retira de la cocina- Doremi ya levantate de la cama- la madre le grita desde la cocina a Doremi.  
>Doremi se despierta de un sueño: au! yo quería soñar con ese chico que tanto me gusta!, bueno luego mas tarde lo veo!- La chica se pone su uniforme y dos calcetines (esta vez si los tiene)..ella baja a desayunar y luego la mamá se despide de ella y luego ella corre casi llegando a la escuela, y una chica de cabello azul marino, estaba muy pensativa.<br>Aiko: si les pido a mis padres un celular, yo se que ellos me van a decir no!  
>Doremi: hola eres Senoo la de mi clase no?<br>Aiko: no se quien eres y dejame en paz!- está le grita y sigue caminando  
>Doremi: Soy Harukaze la de octavo grado B<br>Aiko: no eras la que llevabas una sola calceta?  
>Doremi: si esa misma!<br>Aiko: bien, ahora largo!- Doremi quedó como una roca  
>Hazuki: Señorita Senoo como estas<br>Aiko: muy bien!  
>Momoko: hola amigas!<br>Aiko y Hazuki: Hola Asuka  
>Momoko: ya les dije que me dijeran Momoko!<br>Aiko: ok y a mi Aiko  
>Hazuki: y yo Hazuki!- Alguien llega en una limosina<br>Onpu: hola chicas!  
>Aiko, Momoko, Hazuki: Onpu!<br>Onpu: que estan haciendo dejen me pasar!- un mago las aparta y el abre la puerta de la limosina y dejan caer una alfombra color violeta  
>Onpu: ajaja, es fácil tener la atención de todos cuando eres una estrella tan linda como yo!- un chico se le aserca .<br>Tooru: Hola Onpu!  
>Onpu: T de Tonto ya te dije que no molestes!<br>Tooru: tu nunca me as dicho nada  
>Onpu: a no? pues, no me molestes!- se lo grita y sigue caminando..<br>Doremi solo ve las cosas que pasan: a, como quisiera se popular como ellas...  
>Akatsuki, Leon y Fujio: Buenos días Tooru!<br>Doremi sorprendida y se esconde detras de un muro: ah es el!- ella se asoma mas  
>Tooru: buenos días chicos<br>Akatsuki: eh tratando de enamorarla verdad  
>Doremi: eh! porque me estoy escondiendo, si yo no soy popular como ellos- ella pasa tranquila serca de todos ellos.. y nisiquiera la notaron.<br>Pilar se para al frente de todos los populares, ellos aun siguen riendose  
>Pilar: Ya entren Y NO PIERDAAAN EL TIEMPOOO!<br>Doremi: bueno a veces es bueno no ser popular, asi que no sufro por los regaños de la profe.  
>Pilar se le aparece al frente de ella: y tu Harukaze te estaré vigilando desde mi bola de cristal!<br>Doremi: yo que hice?

En Horas de clase todos los FLAT estaban tirando papeles al piso  
>Pilar: Vamos a lo siguiente, vamos a usar las varitas- todos los magos y brujas sacan sus varitas de 2 nivel doble potencia- Bien los siguientes encantos son;<br>Whilewater... y blah... blah...blah  
>windgust... y tah...tah...tah<br>sandysnow...y cha... cha... cha  
>oggetto sollevare... y la...la..la<br>amusant d'incendie y todo esto tienen que aprendeselo hasta ahora!  
>todos muy emocionados esataban y no sabían quién era la primera (o).<br>Hazuki: profesora, dejeme a mi uno de esos!  
>Pilar: ok, todos alejen se de ella- todos se alejaron lo más pocible de ella<br>Hazuki saca la varita: bien!... WindGust! -todos los papeles salen volando y las faldas de las chicas se les alsan y que los magos se divierten como las chicas gritaban apenadas y muy molestas por Hazuki Fujiwara!  
>Pilar: tienes que controlar bien esa cosa, casi me vuelas el salón y con Profesora y compañeros.<br>Hazuki: lo siento mucho!  
>Aiko: yo sere la siguiente! - mas que decidida, dice el conjuro- WhileWater!- no pasa nada!<br>Pilar: hug que bien! imaginate, eso es para llenar la picina, no para inundar el salón  
>Aiko: tratare la proxima vez hacerlo mejor y afuera de el<br>Onpu: yo puedo intentar, SANDYSNOW!  
>Pilar: no resulto, que lastima<br>Momoko: yo, yo, yooooo!  
>Pilar! Ok!<br>Momoko: OGGETTO SOLLEVARE!- un jarrón de flores sube hasta que cae al piso y se rompe en mil pedaso.  
>Pilar: mas o menos!<br>Doremi:(es mi oportunidad de demostrar y ser popular!)...profesora y tambien puedo  
>Pilar: dale<br>Dorem: Amusant D'incedie-solo una chispita de fuego insendia el sombrero de mi abuelo... digo el de la profe. Pilar.  
>Pilar: Harukazeee!- con ojos muy amenasantes<br>Akatsuki: esto va por lo largo!  
>Doremi: Ya la proxima será no?<br>Pilar: Sokuryoku, di el encantamiento While water, ok?  
>Leon: si- el chico saca su varita y dice el encantamiento y bam! el agua sale de su varita!<br>Aiko pensando: (wao, ese chico me a vencido!)  
>Pilar: Kounna es tu turno, el encantamiento... SandySnow!<br>Tooru: si profesora, Sandy Snow!- sale un monton de arena fria  
>Pilar: creo que tenemos que mejorar eso señor Kounna!<br>Tooru con la mano en la cabeza: jejejej  
>Pilar: Shidoosha usted nos dará?<br>Akatsuki: en encantamiento... amusant d'incendie!- Fuego en la varita de Akatsuki! y en verde pero lastima que no queme a nadie de la clase...  
>Despues al tiempo se le da vida y bueno como a Doremi y Aiko, eso hay que verlo!...<p>

En la casa de Doremi

Mamá: Doremi, Poppu ya llegué!  
>Doremi: me compraste los dulce que te había pedido<br>Poppu: Hay Doremi, siempre vas hacer la mas pequeña de la casa o que bebé!  
>Doremi: tu callate que no ves que mamá me va a dar mis dulce<br>Poppu: a! se me olvidaba decirte que ya tengo un novio de secundaria y estan... como se dice, Perfecto!  
>Doremi: ajhg! a mi que me importa, yo tengo a todos los chicos del insti atontados jaja! -risa burlona- ajajaja!- Poppu se va tan enojada que asota la puerta con ravia!<br>Mamá: Poppu, sabes cuanto a tu padre le costó poner esa puerta?... a bueno y como eso de que tiene un novio de secundaria y tu a todos los tienes atontados?- La madre preguntaba algo preocupada.  
>Doremi: no mamá, todos los chicos del insti me odian ademas no soy de buena posición como ellos y popular!<br>Mamá: Doremi, no hay que ser de buena posición ni popular para gustarle a un chico  
>Doremi: a no! y que me dices, los chicos se ríen de mi y ademas... no se que hacer!- suspira<br>Mamá: talvez aiga un mago que te haga caso!  
>Doremi empiesa a recordar una comversación con el chico de su sueños, pues eso la mejoro más: Creo que ya me siento bien, iré a volar un rato<br>Mamá: no te tardes, ya sabes!  
>Doremi: si<p>

En la casa de Aiko  
>La chica de cabello Azul, se sienta en una silla y se queda pensando frente a un escritorío<br>Aiko: me gustaría tener un celular, pero...  
>Mamá: Aiko!<br>Aiko: Mamá? que quieres!  
>Mamá: estas enojada, conmigo?<br>Aiko: claro que no  
>Mamá: sobre el celular te quería hablar<br>Aiko: mmm? si que pasa!  
>Mamá: tu padre no le pueden dar ningun adelato, pero si te pones a trabajar en la floristería de Caby<br>Aiko: eso jamás!  
>Mamá: bueno, no tendras tu celular!- la mamá se iba pero aiko la detuvo<br>Aiko: espera, trabajaré en la Floristería pero no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, solo tu y papá!

En el aire Doremi estaba de los mas relajada comiéndose un caramelo y cuando ve Akatsuki  
>Doremi: es Shidoosha! ^-^ que suerte! ejejej- ella deciende del cielo- Shidoosha!<br>Akatsuki: pero si es Harukaze  
>Doremi: soy yo Harukace Doremi!<br>Akatsuki: ya te recuerdo, eres la chica del cabello extraño  
>Doremi: si soy yo! esto quería decirte si... si tu.. si tu<br>Poppu: Hola Doremi!  
>Doremi: POPPU QUE HACES AQUÍ!<br>Akatsuki: Harukaze quién es ella  
>Doremi: ella es mi hermana pequeña, Poppu- Akatsuki le toma las manos a Poppu<br>Akatsuki: Hola Poppu, quieres tener una cita conmigo?  
>Doremi: QUEEEEEE! NO puede ser, soy invicible para el o que, esto no puede ser verdad!- ella queda tirada en el piso T-T...<p>

Fin  
>Kokoa-cha2 ;D<p>

* * *

><p>HASTA LA PROXIMA C:<p>

Bye bye!


	3. No critiquen como soy

**_Perdon por la demora, pero aquí esta y ademas_**

**_se llama: No me critiquen como soy!_**

* * *

><p>Doremi y Poppu estan de regreso a casa... estas dos estaban discutiendo como locas!<p>

Doremi: por que le dices que no al chico mas apuesto de la escuela!

Poppu: Doremi, ya te dige que ya tengo novio y es mejor que ese que esta ahi

Doremi:bueno...

Poppu: ese chico te gusta?

Doremi: yo? bueno este...

Poppu: mamá! ya queremos cenar!- la mas chica corre a donde su madre

Mamá: ya está lista, donde andabas

Poppu: hay pues! con mis amigas!

Doremi: o mejor dicho molestandome!

Mamá: chicas, chicas mejor entremos, que su padre ya llegó y quiere verlas!

Doremi y Poppu: si mamá!

En casa de Leon!

Fujio: porque no llega Akatsuki

Tooru: sin el estamos exterminados y me gustaría saber cual es el número de Onpu Segawa... wa..wa? que es wa

Leon: Wa we wi wo wu.

Fujio: ya dejen de estar aprendiendo vocales y alfabeto y ponganse a estudiar mágia

Leon: pero tengo hambre!

Tooru: en tu cosina no tienes nada?

Leon: claro que si! solo que son puras verduras

Tooru: wuakala! XP...oye leo

Leon: que!

Tooru: y esa chica

Leon: la pechos... perdón la Senoo?

Tooru: XD si, esa misma!

Leon: que tiene ella! no me la vas a quitar verdad?

Tooru: no, no claro que no, solo quiero saber lo del telefono y llamada!

Leon: a eso, ella nunca me llamó...- con un poco de tristesa- le diré mejor en la escuela

Akatsuki: ya llegué!- Tooru y Leon se asustan

Fujio: que forma tan repentina

Akatsuki: jeje...- Luego Fujio se ríe junto a Akatsuki, con un tono burlón

Fujio: jejeje... Pero Donde estabas!

Akatsuki: yo pues.. yo pues...

Leon: Lider me traiste mis chatarras!

Akatsuki: yo solo traía las comida favorita de Leon

Fujio: eso espero! bien nos vamos a practicar mágia negra y blanca

Tooru: yo quiero la blanca!

Akatsuki: pues yo quier la negra!- con una ravia a Fujio

Y Fujio hacia Akatsuki: yo también quiero la negrrraaa!

Leon: Fujio, Akatsuki! todo esta bien?

Al día siguiente Doremi estaba lista para ir al colegio. Los FLAT4 estaban reunidos en un muro y Yo veo a Akatsuki muy pensativo y yo digo " en que esta pensando?"

Akatsuki: aun no eh coseguido la chica de mis sueños, Asuka cuando tendre el valor de decirte un hola!

Fujio: ya te escuchamos todo!

Leon: estas enamorado de Asuka? la chica mas ruvia y delicada de esta School?

Tooru: y que tal no le as dicho nada a ninguna chica de este colegio un hola o si Akat?

Akatsuki: claro que no!- Doremi venia caminando y paso a lo largo con un saludo

Doremi: Buenos días!

Akatsuki: Hola Harukaze!

Doremi: hola shidoosha!

Fujio, Tooru y Leon: Buenos días!

Akatsuki: pero que acabo de hacer!

Tooru: eso fue extraño, no chicos?

Leon y Fujio: mmju!

Akatsuki: ni una palabra a esto!

Por otro lado

Doremi: Shidoosha me dijo Hola, que feliz estoy! espero poder hablar mas seguido con el!

Hazuki: oh! disculpa, con quien hablas?

Doremi: eh! yo? con nadie! y que haces aquí?

Hazuki: esta es la escuela y tu no eres Harukaze Doremi?

Doremi: si y tu la

Hazuki: hija del director de la escuela

Doremi: eres increible, mantienes todo en orden! eres estudiosa y tienes buenas calificasión en..

Hazuki: ya! dejalo asi, mejor nos apuramos a llegar que no tarda la profe. Pilar!

Doremi: Dale! (ya he ganado una amiga o mejor dicho una popularidad mas y cada vez me ajunto al grupo) y Shidoosha me querrá!

Hazuki: Shidoosha?

Doremi: que yo dije eso? no, no es lo que piensas yo solo decia que Shidoosha me querrá ayudar al los encatamientos que no puedo superar!

Hazuki: no es cierto!- ella se agara los lente y Doremi se encoge

Doremi: que.. pero que estas diciendo!

Hazuki: lo veo en tus ojos tu sientes por ese tal Shidoosha!

Doremi: que, no lo conoces! fiuuu!

Hazuki: Shidoosha Akatsuki nuestro compañero de clase?

Doremi: aaaaah!

Hazuki: no te asustes, tu y yo seremo desde hoy amigas, si?

Doremi: claro que si! (y luego a la fama!) y lo de Akatsuki, no se lo digas a nadie, porfavor

Hazuki: esto no va a salir de mi boca!

Toca la aguafiesta de la campana y todos entran

Aiko: pero porque no esta la profe Pilar!

Momoko: pues parese que no a llegado

Leon: Pechos... perdón... Senoo!

Aiko: como te atrevez a llamarme asi

Leon: perdón! solo quería decir que porque no traes tu celular!

Aiko: no ves que esa bruja de Pilar me lo puede quitar! y ademas luego te llamó!- Puff

Pilar: comensemos las clase! y tu niña de 5 te as salvado, sientense porfavor que hoy les tengo 3 alumnos nuevos, pero por mala suerte no an llegado!

Hazuki: profesora son tres chicos

Pilar: si señorita fujiwara

Hazuki: ademas son de padres muy importantes y uno de ellos es amigo de mi papá!

Pilar: si y ustedes mocosos y espero que se comporte bien con los 3 chicos y no los hagan sentir mal, o si no les voy hacer el palito chino en su nariz y va a salir por las OREJAS!

Todos: hug!... - todos tragan saliba

despues de las clases, todos los chicos se fueron a pajarear

Hazuki: te voy a presentar a las del grupo!

Doremi: si... pero antes de eso quiero saber como son los nuevo estudiantes

Hazuki: solo conosco a uno...- se sonroja- y es un mago muy tierno

Doremi: entiendo a ti te gusta el

Hazuki: pero que dices!- mas colorada

Doremi: no importa, lo sabremos despues del descanso

Hazuki: chicas hola!

Momoko: Hola que pasa Hazuki!

Onpu: que es ahora!

Hazuki: vengo con nuestra compañera Harukaze Doremi

Aiko: esa chica toda tonta, no la soporto

Hazuki: Aiko!

Aiko: que tiene, ese peinado nunca podria ganarse un premio y ademas usa el uniforme de primaria que tonta!

Onpu: yo estoy de acuerdo con Aiko, ademas ella no puede sentarse junto a chicas de calidad

Momoko: chicas, no se trata de calidad!- Doremi corre hasta el baño de chicas

Hazuki: Doremi!

Onpu y Aiko: jajaja

Aiko: dejala es una pobre- Hazuki queda entristecida y preocupada.

Serca del baño de chicas!

Akatsuki: Chicos ya me se una

Leon: di que, que?

Akatsuki: una mujer llora y se va al baño a moquear

Tooru y Fujio: ajajajajaj

Akatsuki: y esperen shhh... escuchan eso!- un llanto se escuchaba dentro del baño de las chica

Leon dando saltitos como loco: es como tu historia!

Akatsuki: Shhh... es una chica!

Tooru: hola, quien esta ahi

Fujio: hay no es la chica mas fea de la escuela

Leon: yo mejor me largo

Fujio y Akatsuki: yo también- se fueron de largo, ecepto uno

Tooru con una cara muy seria: te ocurre algo, vamos no fue tan malo, no me quieres contar... aun que no pueda entender nada sobre ti, es bueno que lo votes de una buena vez.

Doremi: solo queria volverme como una de...de esas...esas... esas chicasajajaja Sniff sniff

Tooru: sale del baño y ponte en marcha y diles que no nesecitas ese sucio club de nenitas torpe

Doremi: si señor! esas Cabr... perdón esa grrr... me dan igual ya me vastan, yo siempre tengo que hacer todo

Tooru: eh! no entendi esa ultima

Doremi: gracias, como te llamas?

Tooru: dime tooru

Doremi: Gracias Tooru- ella se va corriendo para el salón de pociones

Tooru: Tooru, quien es el mejor si Tooru eres el mejor, eres el mejor!- una chica detras de el

Hazuki: disculpa, con quien hablabas

Tooru: ah! Fujiwara!

Hazuki: perdoname si te asuste, es que estoy buscando a una chica peliroja, creo que pasó por estos lares

Tooru: a se acaba de ir para el salón

Hazuki: gracias Kouna!

Toca la campana y todos entran!

Akatsuki: donde esta Tooru!

Leon: no lo se!

Fujio: se nos pierde de vista y ya viene la profesora

Tooru: ya estoy aquí

Fujio: menos mal!

Pilar: Bueno chicos les presento al primer chico, Pase adelante

Hazuki: o/o es pocible?

Aiko: quien es?

Fujio: que ridiculo es!

Chica1: es muy guapo

Chica2: es mas lindo que el grupo flat4

Akatsuki: eso ya lo escuche!

Pilar: el es...

Fin

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen por la demora esta listo hasta tenia una peresa enorme y tenia muchos Kokoaproblemas y disculpen por los demas que molestan a Doremi, es que la historia va de esa forma!<strong>

**Gracias x todo**

**y hasta la proxima... Kokoa-chan2**


	4. chicos nuevos y los otros celosos

**Aquí esta el cuarto cápitulo :]**

**tema: Chicos nuevos y los otros celosos!**

* * *

><p><em>En clase:<em>

Los nuevos estan tan nuevos que parte de los chicos estaban celosos, Fujio veía mucho a el chico de cabello verde y Akatsuki ve al chico pelirojo sonrientemente y al chico de cabello casi color azul marino con desprecio...

Masaru: mi nombre es Masaru Yada

Hazuki: (Masaru)

Fujio: quien es ese?

Leon: no lo se

Tooru: pues parese que mira a tu gafufa

Fujio: no le digas gafufa y ese quien se cree!

Pilar: Sientate al final donde esta esa silla a lado de Kashikoi

Masaru: ok

Pilar: usted señor presentese ante la clase

Zen: hola mi nombre es Noro Zen y espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes

Pilar: muy bien sientate por allá- ella señala donde hay una silla vacía y el camina donde lo indica la profe. y el solo se queda viendo a la chica peliroja y le sonríe, Akatsuki solo se queda viendo con mucha furia.

Pilar: bien y ahora el último chico de esta clase va a pasar

Tetsuya: muy buenos días soy Kotake Tetsuya y me gustaría estar en esta clase espero que nos llevemos bien

Pila: sientese en la última silla vacia!

Tetsuya: esta bien

Doremi: (espero no ser tan torpe con los nuevo, por si alguno se interesa en mi, pero que estoy diciendo nunca nadie se atrería hacia mi!)

Toca la campana de la salida y todos salen muy deprisa

Hazuki: chicas tienen que decirle un lo siento o perdón a Harukaze

Aiko: ni loca

Onpu: no estoy de acuerdo contigo Hazuki

Momoko: Talvez no sea rica ni bonita, solo denle una oportunidad

Akatsuki: que oportunidad?

Leon: de que hablan

Fujio: nos perdimos de algo?

Tooru: somos, no muy confiable!- los tres le pegan a Tooru- Auch, esta bien somos de confianza

Hazuki: se acuerdan de Harukaze?

Todos: si

Hazuki: nadie me deja integrarla al gupo con nosotros

Fujio: estas loca, ella no es muy popular y ademas es muy torpe

Akatsuki: nos arruinaría la popularidad

Doremi: Hola

Hazuki: Hola Doremi! nos vamos juntas a dar una vuelta

Doremi: si - ella mira a Akatsuki y se da la vuelta para irse con Hazuki.

Hazuki: vamos al café, quiero mostrarte unos amigos que me espera ahí

Doremi: (no sabía que Hazuki tenía amigos por todos lados) oye Hazuki, que estaban hablando en la salida

Hazuki: a bueno... quería integrarte al grupo, pero ellos no quieren

Doremi: no importa, de todas forma no soy popular ni les caigo bien ( quiero ser popular, quiero ser popular como ellas)- llegan al café y tres chicos la esperan sentados

Masaru: Hola- alsando las manos- Fujiwara

Hazuki: hola Masaru! asi que estas con tus amigos- los dos saludan

Tetsuya: soy el mejor amigo de Masaru

Hazuki: mucho gusto, aquí les presento a mi amiga Doremi- la chica que estaba detrás de Hazuki

Doremi: hola soy Harukaze Doremi, soy su compañera de clase

Zen: Hola!

Masaru: las invito a sentarse- las dos lo hacen

Hazuki y Doremi: muchas gracias- sonrientes

Tetsuya: voy a pedir dos donas para ustedes

Hazuki: gracias

Zen: Doremi tienes... novio?

Doremi: (pero que preguntas haces?) no tengo

Zen: a ya veo

Hazuki: en esta escuela es muy difcíl encontrar el verdadero amor, nadie tiene nisiquiera...

Masaru: tu?

Hazuki: pero que dices! o\ \ \o

Doremi: etto, no se que decir

Zen: nada- mientras ellos ríen hay cuatro chicos que pasan

Tooru: que no son Harukaze y Fujiwara con los nuevos chicos?

Fujio: queeeee!

Akatsuki: se las tienen muy escondidas no?

Leon: no es mi problema

Tooru: menos a mi

Fujio:yo entro

Akatsuki: yo voy contigo Fujio- los dos entran mientras que los dos pasan de largo

Fujio: Hola!

Masaru: Hola, quien eres tú!

Fujio: soy Fujio Kashikoi, solo pasaba para saludar a Hazuki, Hola

Hazuki: Hola Kashikoi

Tetsuya: y quien es el otro que tiene la cara como la de un mono- los tres chicos se ríen

Akatsuki: soy solo el amigo de este y tu pareces una bestia

Tetsuya: me vale...

Hazuki: chicos que estan haciendo aquí, no tienen tarea

Fujio: vamonos Akat. que no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar

Akatsuki: adios perdedores de primera

Zen: chao payasos de la mágia

Hazuki: que les pasa?

Masaru: solo creo que estan celosos!

Doremi: me dan iguales los dos, ademas ya me tengo que ir a casa

Zen: quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Doremi: yo?

Hazuki: buena idea, asi tienen de que hablar y yo me voy a la mía

Tetsuya: bye me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas

Masaru: Hazuki si quieres te acompaño

Hazuki: si- todos se retirán

Zen- Doremi

Doremi: si?

Zen- ese chico quien es?

Doremi: al que tu amigo le dijo mono?

Zen- si

Doremi: es un chico que no lo soporto (y lo amo, pero es mi secreto)- se llama Akatsuki Shistosa digo Shidoosha

Zen- jajajaja eres muy graciosa y linda

Doremi: linda? nunca nadie me lo habia dicho

Zen- a bueno soy el primero, verdad?

Doremi: si

Zen- eres peliroja igual a que yo, seremos buenos amigos verdad?

Doremi: si, muy buenos amigos.

Al día siguiente, Doremi se levanta muy temprano para ir al cole.

Doremi: muy buenos días

Hazuki: hola Doremi!

Masaru: muy buenos días

Doremi: veo que los chicos nuevos estan aqui

Hazuki: estan poniendose al día

Zen: la profe aun no a llegado

Tetsuya: alguien me presta un lápiz?

Doremi: yo tengo uno, voy por el!- en eso Akatsuki entra al salón de clase- Toma- se lo entrega a Tetsuya

Tetsuya: muchas gracias!

Akatsuki pasa serca de el y lo empuja haciendo que el lápiz se caiga- ju

Tetsuya: oye que te pasa

Akatsuki: me pasa todo y que!

Doremi recoge el lápiz: aaa! se rompio mi lápiz

Tetsuya: tranquila yo lo reparo- saca su barita y lo arregla con su mágia en un dos x tres (Nota mía: Tetsuya Kotake haciendo magia?... a verdad que esta historia no es de normales...).

Doremi: muchas gracias!

despues toca la campana y no se que pasa... no espera! hay una pelea en el salón de Doremi y son nada menos que los Jonas Brothers vs Big time rush... o perdón son los tres nuevos con los FLAT4 y estan queriendo territorio.

Aiko: que me importa que maten al rubio

Hazuki: masaru

Onpu: que aburrido, ellos pelean por un simple dragon y nadie pelea por una chica como yo

Aiko: fastidiosos

Momoko: a los chicos nunca los podré entender!

Doremi: si siguen asi van a darle un castigo

Pilar: chicos ya parén y cepillen todos los baños, inclullendo los de las chicas

Tooru y Leon: noooo

Leon: el baño de las niñas es lo mas asqueroso que pueda existir

Pilar: largo!

Ya a final del día

Akatsuki: que cruel es la profesora Pilar

Leon: me duele la espalda

Tooru: mañana es sábado y voy a invitar a Onpu a salir conmigo

Leon: estoy esperando la llamada de Aiko Senoo

Fujio: creo que nunca lo hará!

Akatsuki: Fujio tiene razón, ella nunca te llamará

Leon: esta bien, mañana la llamo

Tooru: que burro eres

Leon: y tu tonto por que ni puedes invitar a la bruja popular!

Akatsuki: a mi no me vale nada si no tengo a Momoko Asuka en mis manos

Tooru: que tiene de bueno esa rubia sin pechos

Akatsuki: dejala que cresca

Leon: hasta que tenga hijos!

Fujio y Tooru: ajajajajajajaj

Akatsuki: dejen a Momoko en paz!

Hazuki: Hola chicos que hacen- Hazuki venia con Masaru

Fujio: que haces con ese perdedor

Masaru: perdedor tu eres solo un chico que ni vale la pena decir nada

Hazuki: esto, chico mañana tenemos una reunión en mi casa!

Akatsuki: por mi esta bien

Fujio: sabes que cuentas conmigo

Tooru: yo también

Leon: yo mas o menos, tengo practica de vuelo profecional

Hazuki: no importa!

En casa de Doremi, la chica esta saltando en su cama

Doremi: al fin tengo a alguien y no es Akatsuki Shidoosha! Talvez Zen sea el mago para mí!... mañana voy bien preciosa para la reunión y luego muchos chicos se querran casar conmigo ajajaja- Poppu abre la puerta y se asoma para ver que escandalo esta asiendo Doremi.

Poppu: Doremi, creo que te urge rápido tener novio- Doremi se cae de la cama

Doremi: que dijiste!

Poppu: lo que escuchaste y mejor no saltes más o si no te caeras... oops ya te caistes ajaja!... bye bye

Doremi: esa chiquilla la voy a...- se trata de parar- auch me duela la espalda, creo que mejor me pongo a descansar y mañana sere tan popular que akatsuki se dara cuenta que soy bonita...

Fin...

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me eh tardado un poco, quiero decir en verdad que soy KotaDore o TetsuDore, no AkaDore... y porque hago Sobre Akatsuki... porque me gusta ese personaje...<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente Cápitulo**

**Bye bye...**


	5. reunión no amistosa

**El cápitulo 5 esta aquí! ^w^**

_**Tema: reunión no amistosa!**_

* * *

><p>Hoy Doremi se levanta muy temprano para ir a la casa de Hazuki, Doremi se baña y se viste. Hoy Doremi quíere tener el cabello suelto para conquistar el mundo...(Nota mía: Dije mundo?. pues en el unico mundo en que puede estar ella es el de Akatsukilandía XD).<p>

Doremi: me veo preciosa!

Poppu: te vez espantosa!

Doremi: tienes envidia de que a mí me cresca el cabello más que a ti

Poppu: no es por eso

Doremi toda presumida: entonces?

Poppu: tus pantalones estan rotos por atras!

Doremi: aaaah!

Mamá: tan temprano y hacen escandalo...- se fija en los pantalones de Doremi- aaah que te pasó con los pantalones que te compré!

Doremi: no lo se!

Mamá: ponte estos mas cortos!

Doremi: Queee!- poppu "risitas"- mamá, eso son muy chicos y no estan muy a la moda

Mamá: toma que no tienes más pantalones

Doremi: pero mamá

Poppu: ajajaja!

Mamá: no hay mas queja, te los pones y vas a la casa de los Fujiwaras- la madre de Doremi se retira con una carcajada pequeña

Doremi: uuuuuh!- se la desquita con una almohada y grita.

Poppu: Doremi, no importa esos shorts, si un chico te ve, te tiran muchos besos y piropos!

Doremi: deberas?

Poppu: sip! deberas!

Doremi: que bien!

La mamá le hecha un grito desde la cosina hasta la habitación de la chica: Poppu, deja estar engañando a tu hermana!- Doremi y Poppu se caen.

Doremi estaba llegando a la casa y se tropieza con Zen.

Zen: Hola Doremi

Doremi: Buenos días Zen

Zen: Buenos díaz, tu vas a la reunión de Hazuki verdad?

Doremi: si!- afirmando la chica se tropieza y cae al pizo- auch!

Zen: te lastimaste?

Doremi: si, casi siempre me pasan estas cosas- el la ayuda a levantarse- muchas gracias

Zen: me gusta ayudar! sobre todo a las que lleban shorts y falda (Nota mía: que quieres decir con lo de Faldas!)

Doremi: te puedes ir adelantando es que tengo que hacer algo ante de ir

Zen: ok- el se adelanta mucho mas y ella se esconde en un callejón, ella mira en ambos lados para saber si alguien la ve.

Doremi: Zen se a fijado en mis Shorts, que quiso decir con "faldas?"... bueno y si el se dío de cuenta, también lo hará Akatsuki! voy a poner esta musica de mi ipod!..- presiona un botón y suena la musica.

Musica

Kiss me baby!

Koi wa aserazu

isoijya DameDame

Kamisama Oshiete yo

Mou soutou MUCHUU demo

KIMI ga warau to

haato ga Dokii to ne

shichauno naze kashira

himitsu no Tokimeki tomaranai.

(Nota mía: esta es una cansión que me gusta y no es mía)

Tetsuya: Muy buenos días Doremi

Doremi apaga su ipod: Hola Kotake

Tetsuya: porfavor dime Tetsuya!

Doremi: jeje es que es muy duro!

Tetsuya: me preguntaba si tu...- en eso llega...

Akatsuki: good morning!

Tetsuya: disculpa, que estas haciendo aquí?

Akatsuki: yo? yo voy para la casa de una amiga y tu a perder el tiempo con esa niña que usa Shorts de niña pequeña!

Tetsuya: que tienen los shorts! también los pueden usar las chicas de 13

Doremi: Tetsuya!- los dos miran a Doremi- dejalo asi

Tetsuya: porque?

Doremi: se pueden adelantar? es que tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

Tetsuya y Akatsuki: ok!- los dos se fueron de largo

Doremi: Akatsuki se fijó en mis shorts, que alegría- vuelve a prender su ipod y pone musica

Musica!

Yeah, yeah!

Let me be with you

Yeah, yeah!

Futari ga kitto Deaeru you na

mahou wo kakete

(baby, baby oooh!)

Ryoute wo sotto kasanete hora

hohoemu kara

Y Doremi la apago corriendo a casa de Hazuki!

Doremi toca la puerta y Hazuki contesta " quién es? " y Doremi le dice " soy yo Harukaze Doremi " y Hazuki le contesta muy amable " puedes pasar " y Doremi dice " muchas gracias amiga " y Hazuki le dice " de nada amiga "... todos ya estaban en la casa Aiko no lo soportaba y Onpu metiendose un dedo a la lengua, cuando estubo todo en orden y callado Hazuki se presento como la capitana de la escuela.

Hazuki: etto! los quería reunír en mi casa es solo por una cosa, quiero que hagamos una obra de teatro y que sea el mejor de la historia- todos estaban muy contentos con la idea, otros hablaban de que cual interpretarian!

Leon: Por los calzones de mi abuela de que se trata la obra?

Tooru: Por los calzones de tu abuela? iiuuuh!

Hazuki: no, mira les voy a explicar como es las cosa... Momoko y Fujio buscaran un tema.

Momoko: por mi esta bien

Fujio: porque con momoko?

Momoko: que bien Fujio estaremos unidos y buscaremos la mejor historia!

Hazuki: Onpu tu te encargas de los personajes

Onpu: yo puedo ser la protagonista?

Hazuki: no!

Onpu: porque no?

Hazuki: porque a ti te ven mucho y es mejor que tu escoja los mejores para actuar y eso es todo chicos

Tooru: no hay más? no hay comida?

Hazuki: en la cosina hay jugo de frabuesa y sandwiches de jamón y queso

Tooru: hay ya me moria de hambre!

Onpu: tu mamá no te prepara desayuno?

Tooru niega con la cabeza: mi má, dice que tengo que estar adieta

Aiko: si sigues con esa dieta solo conseguiras ser una aguja

Leon: o mejor! ser igualito a Onpu Segawa!

Onpu: muy gracioso, tus palabras las elimino con... cof cof Idiota!

Leon: never me digas que soy un Idiota!- Doremi se va a la cosina dejando a los demas solos

Doremi: ahora se que es ser un popular, creo que no me gusta!

Tooru: es espantoso verlos pelear

Hazuki: y ademas pues paresen que son los mas mal portados de todos aquí

Zez: eso dos tienen un mal dia o que

Tetsuya: ya me estan cansando

Masaru: ya mismo los paro!

Hazuki: no Masaru, eso es lo que los mantienen felicez a sus amigos, que ellos se despedasen unos a otros

Momoko: sabes Fujio, en mi casa hay un montón de libros que podemos leer tu y yo.. Fujio, Fujio me escuchaste?

Fujio: (como este cretino me va a robar tan rápido a mi Hazuki!)

Akatsuki: (Es pocible que Momoko le gusta a Kashikoi, pero es un tonto el no la quiere ella debe saber de que yo siento..)- el ve a tetsuya hablando con Doremi-( Yo siento ravia Por que esta hablando con el, el no tiene nada de bueno...)- el se fija en las piernas de Doremi-.. ( y esos shorts que le va muy bien! que estoy diciendo ella no es muy bonita deja de estar pensando en cosas simples!- Plash se da una cachetada en la mejilla y todos se lo quedan mirando- perdón es que era una mosca y ya la acabe de matar! jejeje! ( muy bien ya me perdi, que estaba diciendo? T.T) (Nota mía: Estabas Hablando de una rubia? oops no creo, no te lo diré)

Tooru: Ya nos vamos? Leon terminó la pelea!

Akatsuki: si pero no dire nada de los Shores de Harukaze

Tooru: ? - el mira a Doremi- a ya.. los shores

Todos se fueron, Zen acompañaba a Doremi hasta la casa, todo iba muy callado hasta que la chica rompe el silencio

Doremi: Oye! puedo hacerte una pregunta

Zen: si que quieres?

Doremi: porque usas ese brazalete?

Zen: esto? es un secreto

Doremi: un secreto?

Zen: si, tocalo!

Doremi: si- ella lo toca y una luz sale de ahi y ese "brazalete" se combierte en un Pulpo pèqueño- wao, es un Pulpo?

Zen: si, es mi mascota, los puedes conseguir en una tienda común son muy mágicos y te pueden ayudar

Doremi: es verdad! quisiera uno pero no creo que mis otras, mascotas lo reciban

Zen: tienes mascotas?

Doremi: si, solo son 4 puercos 2 patos un pavo para la navidad! y lombris de tierra (Kokoa: iuuu lombris no me gustan para nada, me dan cosas los insectos)

Zen: Lombris de tierra?

Doremi: si, son para ingredientes caseros

Zen: disculpa pero que hacer tu mamá con las lombrices?

Doremi: solo medicamentos y restauraciones con otras cosas!

Zen: A ok! llegamos a tu casa!

Doremi: si

Mamá: Hola Doremi y este chico

Doremi: El es Noro Zen

Zen: mucho gusto Señora

Mamá: el gusto es todo mio (este esta tan guapo)

Doremi: hasta mañana Zen

Zen: igualmente!- Doremi se despide y despues se va a su habitación

Mamá: pues me equivoque, despues de todo Doremi si atrajo con eso shorts!

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este sea de buen animo...<strong>

**alfin veo que Akatsuki le esta intersando a Doremi**

**Doremi solo sabe que quiere una cosa y la cosa no lo diré!**

**bye!**


	6. El centro comercial

**Cáp.6**

**Tema: el centro comercial**

**Estoy fuera de ideas! T3T**

* * *

><p>Domingo por la mañana Doremi estaba caminando o mejor volando y se encontro a un grupo de chicas que iban del lado contrario<p>

Hazuki: Es Doremi? Hola Doremi!- la saluda con gran alegría y Doremi vuela hacia ellas

Doremi: Ola Hazuki!- ella se que queda callada mientras que las otras chicas se quedan mirando-...como estas?

Hazuki: muy bien... Chicas porque no saludan

Onpu: yo saludar? es en serio?... no!

Hazuki: Vamos, ella es muy buena persona y amiga... porfavor tratenla bien

Momoko: por mi esta bien!

Aiko: me molesta un poco!- Onpu se aserco hacia Aiko

Onpu:(Ai-chan tengo un plan)

Aiko: enserio?

Onpu: (y te aseguro que nosotras seremos las que saldran con victoria!) chikas vamos de compras?

Momoko: eh estas segura? que no ibamos al parque de diverciones

Aiko: y que es mejor que eso, en el centro comercial es la vida de toda bruja y haci que nos vamos

Onpu: vamos Doremi, te invitamos!

Doremi: enserio?- con maravillosos ojos

Aiko: asi que te conoceremos mejor

Hazuki: buena idea

Momoko: bueno, dejaremos plantados a los chicos

Onpu: es igual!

Todas: ajajaja!

Por otro lado, Todos los chicos...

Fujio: cuanto más tenemos que esperar?

Akatsuki: bueno... la verdad...

Tooru: Onpu!

Leon: y creo que no vendran ya podemos comer?

Akatsuki: no!..esperemos a que ellas llamen

Fujio: da igual, esta pizza se va a enfriar!

Tooru: despues a los rápidos!

FLAT4: Sii A LOS RÁPIDOS!

En el centro comercial

Doremi: todo esta en descuento

Aiko: todo lo nesecito- esta estaba corriendo de un lado a otro

Onpu: que le pasa?

Momoko: collares a mitad de precios que kawaii te digo yo

Hazuki: lindos zapados

Doremi: chicas!

Momoko: tu crees que esto me queda bien

Doremi: si, si estas muy linda

Hazuki: que bien! Doremi te espero que ya voy a pagar todo esto

Doremi: Ok!

Aiko con una mirada maligna: Plan?

Onpu: Plan!- Onpu se aserca a Doremi- oye Doremiii! te estaba buscando

Doremi: enserio?

Onpu: si! mira este es mi regalo de mi parte y quiero que te lo pruebes

Aiko: le vas a dar un regalo?

Onpu: si!

Doremi: etto... gracias pero es muy caro!

Onpu: vamos no me hagas esperar!

Doremi: si!- Onpu y Aiko la encierran en el vestidor de damas y despues ellas corren donde las otras y se van

Hazuki: y Doremi?

Aiko: Debe de estar más adelante

Onpu: se fue a su casa!

Hazuki: que lastima!

Momoko: bueno ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a casa!

Hazuki: hasta luego!

Momoko: ok!

Aiko: Chikas ya me voy

Onpu: yo igual!

Hazuki: esta bien

Doremi: disculpe

Señora: si? que quiere?

Doremi: no a visto a mis amigas por aqui

Señora: no!

Doremi: gracias...(entonces me dejaron?... que malas son, pense que eran diferente... pero ahora veo que no lo son).. me voy

Akatsuki: Hola

Doremi: Aaah!... que haces aqui!

Akatsuki: que? no puedo estar en un centro comercial- pasa una chica con un vestido muy corto- y rodeado de muchas chicas

Doremi: que me importa!

Akatsuki: ya que! veo que no compras, debes estar corta de dinero!...

Doremi:el que yo no compre no me tienes que decir, si yo no quiero comprar, no compro me escuchaste cabeza de Huevo!

Akatsuki: tranquila nena!

Doremi: (Me dijo nena.. estoy en el cielo)- Akatsuki la abraza- (Creo que ya mori!... pero tengo que volver a mi realidad) Oye, oye tu crees que me puedes abrazar de esa forma, yo no soy una monigote

Akatsuki: ya esta bien, sabes que eso pareses

Doremi: no paresco un monigote! porque te gusta molestar a los que son diferentes

Akatsuki: hablas de LOS Noo! populares!

Doremi: si, porque son asi, yo no hago nada solo quiero que me dejes

Akatsuki: estabien Monigote

Doremi: grrr! no me digas monigote estas tan loco

Akatsuki: yo loco!

Doremi: siii!

Poppu:Hola Doremi!

Doremi: Poppu!

Akatsuki: Tu, la de la otra vez!

Doremi: como es que ella puede atraer si no es popular ni rica en dinero

Poppu: a eso se le llama suerte

Akatsuki: y cuentame muñeca que haces en este momento

Poppu: nada y ya tengo novio para aclartelo

Akatsuki: tranquila, me gustan las bravitas

Doremi: (hay que ser agresiva?... bueno) Oye Poppu ya vamonos, no quiero estar con este gran...Acosador?

Akatsuki: (pero que dijo, yo no soy ningun acosador de niña.. solo soy sociable!) Ya me voy!

Doremi: largate de una buena vez- el se fue

Poppu: porque se comportan tan mal ustedes?

Doremi: tu crees que lo trate agresivamente?

Poppu: si eso crees!

Doremi: a el le gusta las bravitas no?

Poppu: si pero tu manera de comportarte esta muy mal, no eres muy educada

Doremi: blah-blah-blah y tu hablas demaciado... nunca te puedes callar tu gran bocota?

Poppu: bueno ya vamos a casa que me siento muy mal

Doremi: también yo!

En casa

Mamá: Bienvenidas niñas, miren quién nos vicita

Zen: Hola Doremi!

Doremi: Zen! que sorpresa

Poppu: bueno yo tengo que estudiar Hechizos

Mamá: quieren que les prepare algo?

Doremi: si un pequeño postre estaría bien!

Mamá: bien!

Zen: y que haces?

Doremi: Nada... como vez...- (ella no tiene mas temas, y porque con Akatsuki si?)

Zen: Bueno solo... tengo un presente para ti!

Doremi: enserio?- el se lo da y ella lo abre tan rápido como puede- wao es un libro? (que aburrido!)

Zen: no soy aburrido!

Doremi: hip! como?... si yo no eh dicho nada

Zen: soy algo distinto puedo leer mente

Doremi: ok, pero prometeme que no leeras mis pensamiento

Zen: eso no te lo puedo prometer

Doremi: Zen!

Mamá: Refrescos de limonada?

Doremi y Zen: muchas gracias

Doremi: para que el libro!

Zen: bueno... la verdad que no es un libro, es un diario

Doremi: un diario?

Zen: solo lo abres y tendras cosas muy extrañas y bueno ya me tengo que ir perdona por el postre

Doremi: oye.. que chico tan extraño pero para que un diario? y dijo que sucedian cosas extrañas! como funciona?- Lo habre- Escribe todo lo que te sucedio en el día? que cosa mas aburrida... será verdad... puede que me cambie la suerte! (creo que lo averiguaré mas tarde)..

Fin...

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este cápitulo no es muy bueno y creo que me tomo escribirlo 2 días y fue muy poco T.T<strong>

**bye, bye**


	7. Mi querido diario

**_Mi Querido Diario se titula y me esforce mucho, mucho por hacer el capi 7 ya que no se si esta bien, dejeme review para ver si lo hago bien ok ^^_**

**_Disculpad mi tardanza, os ruego que me disculpen! T.T tengo poca imaginación además tenia planes en otras cosas._**

**_No tengo mucho tiempo.._**

**_Espero que les gusten ^^_**

* * *

><p>Más tarde Doremi estaba investigando por internet y le resultó que ese diario es magico y te da la suerte de tus multiples deseos pero ten cuidado de perderlo, si no quieres ser como clarita tiene toda la mala suerte.<p>

Doremi: Bueno, quien me lo va a robar! ^^ ahora voy a escribir todo mis datos... um? mejor no, porque solo sabre que es mio por mi letra y sueños, ademas le pondré muchas etiquetas lindas- un rato despues- Listo ya está!

**Querido Diario**

**_Soy yo Doremi_**_: La chica que desea tener la suerte de toda chica, sueño con ser más que Onpu Segawa, MajoLady Gaga y Que Justin Bieber y todos los que quieren ser famosa, y quiero que Akatsuki sepa quien soy de verdad._

_Quiero que los chicos vean que soy popular aunque traiga la ropa mal y alrevez ya se que soy torpe y a todos les doy un problemas de mil abejas, bueno Diario me tengo que ir de todas formas te escribiré aunque de verdad no hagas el milagro, no es que yo quiera pero solamente un dia en especial!_

_Bye cuidate y que me cumplas el sueño de ser popular! beso! :)_

Doremi: que tal y ahora a Dormir para que me cumplan mi deseo... jejeje:D- apaga las luces y se va a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Doremi se despierta se lebanta de la cama.. en otro lado Aiko esta desde muy temprano tratando de memorisar unos cuantos hechizos en un gran árbol y un chico estaba ahi y tiene un tira chinas para pegarle a una colmena de abejas y el chico le tira tan fuerte que (Abajoooo) Tuk! todos se vino con todo a Aiko y ella no hace nada más que tirarse y se cae pero cuando ve quien la a atrapado...

Aiko: no me cai?

Leon: Cayó un Angel de cielo!

Aiko: me salvaste?- lo ve mejor- Queee! tu Leon!

Leon: no te sorprende!

Aiko: que haces tan temprano y porque no me bajas ya!- la baja

Leon: yo solo vengo a la escuela y me cae una bella princesa, voy a clases- se aleja más y más!

Aiko: ·/ / /· que a sido eso! que porque me sonrojo tanto? si el es un fastidio salvaje y mi principe! que? que estoy diciendoooo!- lo grito muy fuerte

Pues más tarde Doremi llego y todos se voltearon a mirarla

Chica1: quien es ella?

Chico1: es muy hermoza!

Chico2: estara en nuestra clase?

Chica2: es la mas popular, de que nivel será?

Todos: sera?

Hazuki: Buenos días Doremi

Doremi: Buenos días!

Onpu: que pasa contigo no tienes modales con las personas

Momoko: que son todas esas cosas?

Doremi: ah estas cosa me las dieron las gente que estaban en sus puestos de golocinas, quieren?

Momoko: yo si!

Hazuki: gracias!

Onpu: ovio que noo!

Tooru: me das una?

Doremi: las que gustes! ^-^

Tooru: jeje (verás Onpu con lo que te esperas, porque soy un Idol y me gustas y me gusta la musica de Miku Hatsune! World is mine) Gracias!

En el descaso Doremi escribe en el diario un poco!

**Querido Diario**

_**Me gusta Akatsuki Shidoosha! ;)**_

_Ese chico si que me atrae mucho, me gusta todo de el, quisiera que se fijara más en mí quiero tener mas que solo verlo._

_Es tan lindo (un dibujo de corazón) kiss kiss lo quiero besar en esos labios ardientes llenos de sabor, quiero estar serca de ti quiero ser salvaje contigo quiero que tu magia y la mía se mesclen hasta llegar a las estrellas y lo más alto, mi corazón brilla y late por ti, mi amor quiero ser mas Sexy para ti en las noches de pasión eres el amor de mi vida!_

_Te amo tu chica mas kawaii!_

Doremi: no es necesario firmar con mi nombre (Akatsuki quiero que te fijes de una vez en mi) pues solo lo dejo aqui en mi maleta para que no se pierda..

Hazuki: Doremi que haces? vamos tengo que hablar contigo

Doremi: espera...- Hazuki la toma y se la lleba tan rápido que el Diario lo deja en el escritorio de la prof. Pilar y Onpu entra al salón y ve ese diario

Onpu: De quien es esto - lo coje y llega hasta el puesto de Akatsuki y se sienta lo ojea y no hay nada escrito- no hay nada de quién será?

Tooru: Onpu!- La chica se asusta y lo deja en el puesto y se para

Onpu: que quieres? no ves que estaba ocupada!

Tooru: ven te tengo una sorpresa

Onpu: ahora que es, Si quieres que te vea asiendo pis otra vez no gracias!

Tooru: no, no es eso! ten!

Onpu: solo es un corazón de chocolate?

Tooru: (solo comelo y ya estas lista!)

Onpu: bueno que miras ya vete!- ella le coge el chocolate y lo larga dandole una patada- Me gustan los chocolate me lo voy a comer- se lo come y se desmaya Tooru la lleba a la enfermeria y Onpu despierta.

Onpu: donde estoy?- se preguntaba la pobre- ahora que hago?

Enfermera: niña te desmayaste y ahora tienes que irte a clases- Onpu estaba más que confundida

Onpu: no se pero tengo ganas de estar a lado de Tooru! que bobo!

En Clase

Akatsuki sentado encima de el diario de Doremi y se siente muy comodo hasta que se fija muy bien: Que buena silla... que, este cuaderno es mio? no lo recuerdo bien! Oye Kotake!

Tetsuya: si.. que quiere?

Akatsuki: kieres venir a mi casa a jugar video juegos conmigo?

Tetsuya: porque no?

Akatsuki: bien!

Doremi: donde esta mi diario? lo deje en mi mochila?- revisa- (no esta!)- vuelve a revisar un montón de veces!- (No estaaa! buaaaaja!)

: Chicos ya terminen que ya la hora se va!

Toca el timbre

: bien el que terminó se va y el que no sigue aquí- ve que todos aún siguen copiando- yo mejor me largo de esta detestable escuela!- larga la pobre vieja

Doremi: Bruja!

Hazuki: bye bye!- todos ya iban saliendo a sus casas

Onpu: Tooduu!

Tooru: que pasa

Onpu: te hice galletitas de mantequillas

Tooru: que bien ( esto funciona mejor que en los cuentos de Hada!)- se coge todas las galletas

Onpu le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo. Por otro lado este...

_(Kokoa-chan: pausa debo de ir al baño!... es bromaaa! sigo!)_

Por otro lado Doremi arrastra con ravia a Zen

Doremi: tu as tomado mi Diario! ò.ó****

Zen: claro que no, yo no... Se te perdío?

Doremi: shhhh! uhuu! T.T

Zen: donde crees que lo dejaste por ultima vez?

Doremi: mmmm dejame ver? lo meti en la mochila o no se si aún lo tenía en las manos- Akatsuki estaba pasando con la maleta abierta y se ve un poco el diaro de Doremi.

Zen: Ya se quién lo tiene!

Doremi: dimelo porfavor!

Zen: Shidoosha!

Doremi: Gueeee? O.O

Zen: vamos a preguntarle

Doremi: que? claro que no!

Zen: porque no?

Doremi: yo se lo quitare sin que el se de cuenta esta noche y nunca sabrá nada

Zen: (esta chiflada la niña, no la entiendo) ^^u

Cuando llegaron los dos chico ya estaban en casa!

Akatsuki: adelante

Tetsuya: que juegos tienes?

Akatsuki: tengo Wii play, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Star Wars Force y ...

Tetsuya: cosinas?

Akatsuki: que?

Tetsuya: te gusta cocinar? esque no pude evitar que tengas cooking mama!-con un tono de burla- jeje

Akatsuki: no eso no es mío! es de mi madre!

Tetsuya:si, si claro! dudo que tu madre sepa jugar video juegos!

Akatsuki: que la tuya no?

Tetsuya: que me tratas de decir?

Akatsuki: nada vamos a jugar!

Serca de la casa

Doremi: como le haremos?

Zen: entraras a escondidas y lo sacaras de allí!

Doremi: solo esperemos a ver- esperaron la santa vida y hasta que fue tardecita y se decidieron ir al baño y Doremi entra por la ventana y se va directo a el diario y lo coge hasta que ve la disque..

Doremi: Hermosa habitación, mi principe!-fantacias, hasta que escucho paso y dejo el diario y se metío al armario de el chico y se enserro

Akatsuki: te lavaste las manos

Tetsuya: que me crees? sucio y marrano? claro que me las lavo!

Akatsuki: eso espero!

Tetsuya: tienes diario?

Akatsuki: no es mio, ademas alguien se le ocurrio ponermelo en mi silla esta mañana..- Tetsuya lee lo que contiene

Tetsuya: voy a darle una pequeña miradita... _Que Akatsuki sepa quién soy yo de verdad!_ huy tiene una admiradoraa!

Akatsuki: que cursi! dejame leer...

Doremi: (ahora nooo!.. lo están leyendo si saben que soy yo me voy a morir!)

Akatsuki: **_Me gusta Akatsuki Shidoosha?_**

Tetsuya: _ese chico si que me atrae mucho..._ Jaja!

Akatsuki: de que te ríes

Tetsuya: de nada, ya me tengo que ir! que te valla bien Galanazo

Akatsuki: deja decir eso!- Tetsuya se retira y Akatsuki busca en un cajón su pijama y se la cambia- si soy un galán!- apaga las luces y se duerme, Doremi tenía que salir pero el sueño la vencio tan rápido, a la mañana siguiente Akatsuki se fue a bañar y Doremi desperto.

Doremi: que hago aquí? ah mi diario!- se puso de rodillas y ve que alguien se aproxima y es Akatsuki semi desnudo abre la puerta y los dos se miran y se asustan y...

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Que creen que sera lo siguiente? jaja<strong>

**dejen sus review.**

**Disculpen la demora, bye**


	8. Todo esta loco y revuelto

Perdón por mi demora Escolar, Ya que a ultima hora tengo unas horitas libres ~_~ y me late que podre seguirla, pero por ahora.

Tengo que decirle que estoy muy equivocada con esta historia, no tengo tiempo y no se que decir asi si le gusta lo que eh escrito,

**¡Advertencia!: esto puede contener esencia Yaoi**

* * *

><p>Chica del Desastre capi:8<p>

Tema: Todo esta loco y revuelto (no se me ocurría nada más que poner)

* * *

><p>Akatsuki abre la puerta y ve a Doremi y pasa lo que tiene que pasar!<p>

Por otro lado

Tooru llega a la escuela con Onpu y de repente todo se arruina.

Onpu: que? que estoy haciendo? ahhhh- suelta un grito cuando mira a Tooru- Y más con este cabeza de púas

Tooru: eh? (creo que se terminó el hechizo) -triste- pero me voy a esforzar la próxima ves!

Onpu: que estas diciendo Loco?... mejor me voy a cafetería a ver si llegas a molestarme cerdo!- se marcha a la cafetería

Tooru: (Cerdo?) tal vez le gusto ^^ no me rendiré Onpu-chaaan! ahora tengo que ir a laboratorio para ir por más pociones del amor y Onpu será mía Toda míaaa ajajajaja

Fujio: etto...

Tooru: ….

Fujio: que te pasa?

Tooru se le acerca muy rápido con suplica le dijo: Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie de esto

Fujio: de que Tienes un plan para conquis...- Tooru le tapa la boca

Tooru: shhhhhh! esto es un secreto entre tu y el sapo de la esquina que esta por allá- señalado- y yo, bien?

Fujio: Ok, yo me voy a la Biblioteca.

En casa de Akatsuki

Akatsuki: que haces aquí

Doremi: aaaah- se levanta rápido y a el se le cae la toalla y Doremi se le quito el miedo

Akatsuki: AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah no miiiiireeeeeeees!- Doremi se tapa la cara muy roja y el más que ella, casi le salía humo

Doremi: Kya Yo mejor me voy -Akatsuki coge su toalla y se la pone, Doremi coge sin que se de cuenta su Diario y se fue para su casa lo más rápido pocible.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban en el salón dando clase hasta que llego la hora de descanso

Doremi más que molesta con Zen, fue a donde estaba el

Zen: Hola Doremi ^^

Doremi: Como se te ocurre dejarme solaaaaaa!

Zen: que? -se cae por los gritos de doremi

Doremi: por que no me ayudaste?

Zen: perdón pensé que te habías ido a casa

Doremi: pues que crees?

Zen: que?

Doremi saca su: Aquí esta el Diario y ahora escribiré en el ;p

Zen: en hora buena! y como le hiciste?

Doremi se puso roja: no querrás saber!

Zen: Dime? ^^

Doremi: (te voy a matar si me sigues diciendo!) Ya me voy con hazuki - la chica sale corriendo

Zen: que mal, ya le dije que puedo saber lo que dice su mente ¬w¬ y porque salía un chico, aunque esta muy borroso, solo se que era un chico... que raro?

En un árbol Doremi estaba apunto de escribir pero recibe un pelotazo en la cara

Doremi: auch! quién fue, estoy mas que furiosa!

Tetsuya escondido detrás de unos arbustos ve el mismo Diario que estaba en la Casa de Akatsuki..

Tetsuya: que diablos hace el diario con... Oye es ella la que esta enamorada de Shidoosha, au ya se tu secreto más oculto jejeje, se lo diré a Shidoosha

Doremi: bueno ya que, escribiré más rápido porque en cualquier momento entro y no hay tiempo

Querido Diario Soy Yo

Quiero pedirte disculpa por dejarte en manos de mi príncipe, adema quiero contar que Mi príncipe lo vi, como decir, como al mundo vino jejeje :P además esta muy hermoso además de eso su piel brilla en la oscuridad y su "amigo" jejeje tiene buen tamaño para ser de 13 jajaja, estoy más que avergonzada y muy, muy atrevida...

Bueno bye Diario que mis sueños estén con el.

Tooru esta en laboratorio ya que tiene todo listo

Tooru: muy bien el postre de Onpu esta mas que listo!- va hacia el salón y lo deja flotando (xD) y el se va lejos a ver el resultado después, Onpu llega a ver el pastel que estaba flotando lo iba a coger pero este se interpuso.

Tetsuya: es mía!

Onpu: Ya que!- se va

Tetsuya se comía el pastel y entra Akatsuki: que rico esta el pastel, pobre el de que lo dejó flotando- glup se lo comió todo y volteo a ver a Akatsuki y pummmm su mirado cruzo.

Akatsuki: que le pasa a ese, por que me mira de esa forma- Tetsuya se le sube a AKatsuki- Que te pasaaaa!

Tetsuya: nunca me había fijado en tus hermosos ojos, Shidoosha te Quiero!

Akatsuki: Que asco! Kotake Porfavorr! alguien, quítenme a este pesadooooo!

Momoko viendo eso: O.O

Akatsuki: Momoko - un susurro salió de el

Momoko: Que raro son?

Akatsuki: No, Momoko, esto no es lo que tu crees!- Momoko sale por la puerta.

Más tarde XD

Todos Tranquilos , excepto Akatsuki por que Tetsuya le tiraba besos voladores y guiños (hey esto se esta poniendo yaoi!)..

Pues mas aun tarde :p

Aiko: Te dije que NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Quiero contestar y no me molestes!- le da una patada voladora y Leon vuela hasta romper una de las ventanas de la escuela

Pilar: Estas castigado

Leon: ou, no puede ser.

Cuando salen todos

Tooru: pues que mal me salío mi plan pero eso dura un día completo!

Akatsuki: Queeeee!

Tooru: lo siento mucho Aki, pos hoy que te diviertas mucho con Kotake (XD)

Akatsuki: Que?

Tetsuya: Akatsukiiii Te quierooo- Akatsuki sale corriendo

Casa de Doremi

Doremi: que divertido fue hoy, aun que los profesores nos dejo poca tarea pero la Profe Pilar fue un chorro de Tareas ya que estaba enfadada con Sokuryoku. ;p

jejeje solo de ver a Akatsuki, que pecado estoy haciendo!- Abre el diario.

Querido Diario...

Fin

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Como estubo?<strong>

**me lo imaginé. es muy corto que puede durar un segundo leyendo esto, para el sieguente (si lo es.) no se pierdan la fiesta de Terror ya que en las noches frias no puedo Dormir! asi que el que le gustaría que lo sigue bueno.**

**Pues es muy raro que yo me aparesca por aquí en Fanfiction ya que cuando lo veo me regreso para atras y salgo corriendo para un lugar muy pequeño o si no me armo de valor.**

**Bye bye bye bye!**


	9. Fiesta de terror  Parte 1

Fiesta de terror

Parte 1

Pasaron meses y ahora en la escuela de Magos y Brujas, daban las aburridas clases de la profesora Pilar, despues en el descanso Onpu contenta va en el puesto de Momoko, Aiko, Hazuki, Doremi y Lizy una chica rubia que siempre tenía joyas de maleficios por todas parte…

Pensamiento de Onpu: ( No se por que la tengo que invitar a ella también.)- Onpu le entrego invitación a esas niñas, pidiendo que traigan una pijama, que la fiesta sera terrorifica del modo que te asusta y no "gritas".

Hazuki: kyaaaa! Porque me invitas a tu fiesta terrorifica?

Onpu: tu padre es el director y tu eres su hija, asi que porque no… mmm?

Momoko: no me siento muy bien en fiestas de esa

Onpu: solo vamos a divertirnos, contando historias urbanas, Hehehehehehe!

Aiko: que cruel! Yo si voy Contigo, tengo la mejor historia para que se mueran del miedo

Hazuki y Momoko: Kyaaaaaaaa aAAAAhhh!

Leon: yo tambien quierooo iiiiiir, digan que si! Siiiii?

Onpu: AAAh! Se me olvidaba "LOS CHICOS " NO PUEDEN VENIR! Solo es para chicas

Tetsuya: Porque no? Temen en que les ganemos con unas buenas historias de miedo hasta hacerlas orinar?

Tooru: Je eso quiero verlo! – Todos se le quedan viendo a Tooru

Onpu: ademas yo solo quise hacer esta fiesta solo para chicas y no para que ustedes "Magos" pervertidos nos hagan orinar del miedo.

Tooru: es en serio quisiera verlo!- Akatsuki coge un libro y le da en la cabeza- Auch! Eso duelteeeee, me da tiempo para ser mi facial matutino.

Doremi: (eh? Porque yo…. No se que decir, me eh quedado muda y solo los escucho, voy a decir algo)- se paro en seco y todos la miraron, abre la boca y alsa su mano – Etto?...

Todos ( o)

Doremi: nada!- Todos se callerón a suelo por la falla de Doremi.

Para la salida Zen esperaba a Doremi

Doremi: jejej (alegre) ….. tutututututu…..- Ve a Akatsuki- (wuaaaapooo) hehehehe

Zen: Doremi!

Doremi: Kyaaa! Me asustastes, pense que eras otra persona!

Zen: sabes una cosa, no te preocupes por la historia tu sabrás como asustarlas…

Doremi: muchisimas gracias Zen, ojala salga de mi boca historias de terror pero…. (no puedo decir que no me gustan las historias de terror, seria una pena)… Zen me tengo que ir, me dejaron mas tareas….- sale corriendo para su casa.

Llegó la noche y todas las chicas esperaban que abrieran las puertas

Aiko: me emocino tanto que hasta puedo oler miedo – mirando a Hazuki y Momoko, estas dos si que tiemblan.

Doremi: hasta cuando tenemos que esperar?- Abren la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Onpu

Onpu: sean bienvenidas a mi casa, tomen asiento o coman algo…

Momoko: Wao! Tienes anañas que paresen algodones de azúcar

Aiko: son algodones de azucar en forma de araña

Hazuki: que miedo! No sabria si acomodarme lejos de ese maniqui que parese que me mira

Onpu: ooops, ese maniqui es verdadero

Hazuki: Kyaaaaa!

Onpu: le pagué para que animara mi fiesta

Doremi: y el hombre lobo?

Onpu: igual lo contrate!

Lizy: porfavor cuando vamos a lo divertido? En un millon de años o que!

Onpu: mmm …. Eeh pripriprimerororo…- Lizy es tan palida que los labios son un rojo puro

Aiko: vamos a comer, luego a escuchar musica y luego la historia de miedo

Momoko: paresiera que fuera la fiesta de Ai-chan y no Onpu-chan..

"Comida"

"Baile y Musica"

Historia

Cuento terrorífico de Aiko

Una chica sentada en una banca en medio de un bosque, Aiko la chica deportista se estaba bañando en aguas termales y una cosa espantosa se asomaba y ella sintió un terrorífico escalofrió y era un hombre sin ojos, ella salió corriendo hacia otra dirección y la chica que estaba en la banca sacó una soga y Aiko se tropezó y la chica la ató para que no se escapara.

Aiko: espera! Que vas a hacerme- mirándola a los ojos y la chica le saco una hacha bien filosa y ….

?-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Aiko: Porque me interrumpes

Doremi: perdona, es de la emoción!

Hazuki: tu crees? Eso está de Miedooooo Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Hazuki sale muy espantada

Momoko: yo no puedo resistir!- La pobre estaba tirada en el piso – Hay mamá!

Onpu: sigue porfavor!

Aiko: Ok!

La chica ve el hacha brillar, traga saliva y se llena de valentía y se desamarra con ayuda de sus "manos" y luego corre mas adentro del bosque y se vuelve a tropezar pero esta vez fue la culpa de la rama metido en medio del camino y el hombre sin ojos la encontró y ella gritó muy duro, el hombre saca una enorme hacha Dorada y Solo se ve el hacha y gritos sangrientos y se entorna ese día, el día maldito.

Aiko: y eso fue todo

Hazuki: que le pasó con la chica no lo entiendo?

Aiko: esa chica esta por aiquí y sin si cabezaaaajajajaja!- con tono aterrador

Momoko: What! Quieres decir que aun vive?

Onpu: vej no tonta! Quiso decir que anda en pena!

Aiko: es turno de Momoko!

Momoko: Que Yo! Tu estas loca, no se ni una de miedo!

Lizy: invéntate una!

Momoko: (me da miedo Lizi, su cara parece poseída por los demonios) ok!

Aiko: pero tienes que hacerlo mas largo que el mío!

Aiko: hay, esto parece mas fiesta mía que onpu-chan!

Doremi: es verdad!

Onpu: grrr! Ya Momo-chan avanza con tu estúpida historia

Momoko: Claro que no va hacer estúpida!

Aiko: Ya vasta y que comience la historia de terror!

Fin

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Es corta la historia porque no se me ocurrió nadita!<strong>

**Sorry!**


	10. Fiesta de terror  Parte 2

Fiesta de terror  
>parte 2<p>

_ Momoko comenzó a contar la historia, las demás chicas atentas y listas para escuchar.  
>En una panadería que vendía pan y dulce de toda clase, siempre ocurrían cosas horribles por las noches, no se les ocurra venir a las 10 de la noche. –(interrumpió Onpu)<br>Onpu: a quien se le ocurre venir a las diez de la noche a comprar pan?  
>Doremi: Onpu tiene razón la tienda por mi casa cierra a las 7 y media.<br>Momoko: pero, por mi casa son hasta las 12 y mi camino de bruja asía la panadería esta lista. (saca la lengua) voy a continuar vale?  
>Todas: vale!- con un tono algo antipático.<br>Momoko sigue la historia:  
>A las 10 porque verían algo detrás de las puertas de hacer pan dulce y más! Los chicos cogían esa hora para hacer "cosas de adultos",- (Onpu interrumpe otra vez).<br>Onpu: ¿cosas de adultos?... y como que?  
>Momoko: olvidate!<br>Onpu: bueno sigue con tu historia de cosas de adultooos!(con un tono burlesco)  
>Momoko: Ok!<br>Y luego de esos ellos se iban a cosinar una mescla especial para echarle a los dulces y para la mañana tienen todos los dulces listos y con la mezcla de los hombres!- Momoko estaba roja y furiosa..  
>Aiko: ajajaja eso no da miedo<br>Hazuki Roja: que alivio  
>Onpu: ni me espantó ni un poco!<br>Doremi: creo que fue muy extraña  
>Momoko: si lo es! Como le van a hacer eso a los dulces! Son malos y crueles!<br>Aiko: o es que acaso tu lo ves en tu panadería?  
>Momoko: no pero tengo mucho miedo de que maten a los pasteles de esa forma..<br>Doremi: ya que  
>Onpu: todas tenemos miedo a tener pensamientos pervertidos<br>Hazuki: ya somos muy grandes podemos cuidarnos como queramos y pensamos lo que queramos y hacemos lo que queramos ya pronto estaremos con algún chico que nos haga lo que queramos  
>Aiko: aquí hay montones de alborotadas! (XD)<br>Lizi: los chicos son detestables, no tienen corazón y si los tiene ustedes no lo tendrán y es mejor ser de las por siempre solas o no creer en sus mentiras, ellos son unos brujos tan perversos que solo piensan en ellos.  
>Onpu no le hacía caso: yo quiero encontrar mi mago perfecto, que sea toda una estrella<br>Momoko: el mío que se vea sexy  
>Lizy: "esas chicas son sin cerebros"<br>Doremi pesaba: (me preocupa Lizy, algún día investigaré o mejor, seré su amiga, mas que compañera de clases)  
>Aiko: bueno, la siguiente historia la contará Onpu.<br>Un grupo de chicos magos se dirigen a la casa de onpu..  
>Llegan y se paran frente a la casa de Onpu…<br>Akatsuki: llegamos  
>Leon: esto será divertido!<br>Tooru: jaja que susto se van a dar las chicas  
>Fujio: Ya tengo mi cámara lista para ver sus caras de sustos<br>¿?- y orinarse del miedo  
>Leon: Tetsuya? ...¿Que haces aquí?<br>Tetsuya: jeje yo no podía dormir así que los vi y me hice la idea que iban a asustar a las chicas y los seguí..  
>Tooru: no importa vamos a asustarlas de todas maneras!<br>Dentro:  
>Onpu: escuchan algo?<br>Hazuki: Fantasmas! Kyaaaaaa!  
>Doremi: no son fantasma- ve a momoko desmayada<br>Aiko: ya esta se murió del miedo XD  
>Momoko: a.a.a.a aaayuden, mee plis.<br>Mientra los chicos:  
>Tooru: escuchen, ya se están asustando y sin nosotros?<br>Tetsuya: vamos!  
>Todos: SÍ!<p>

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>pues para este mes si creo poder hacer el siguiente, pues para la otra semana creo, no se.<strong>

**estoy feliz porque tengo más ideas, esta ya la tenía pero estaba en los estudios y me castigna y apagan la compu y si no hago caso me cortan de por vida el internet y ahora tengo ideas.**


	11. Fiesta de terror  Parte 3

Fiesta de Terror

Parte3

Debajo de la escuela primaria para brujas existe el mundo del mas allá- Onpu decía mientras todas se juntaba con miedo - ¡El mundo de los humanos!- grito Onpu y las chicas gritaron y además les apagaron las luces y quedaron a oscuras y Hazuki salió gritando asía la puerta gritando y se encontró con los chicos muriéndose de la risa y tirados en el piso.

Hazuki: que hacen aquí?

Akatsuki: jajajaj ya nos descubrieron! Jajaja

Leon: jajajaj ciertop ajajaja aja aja ajajaja

Onpu: con que eran ustedes!

Tooru: lo sentimos, pero esto esx divertido

Aiko: que poca vergüenza tiene, venir de sus casas a destruir nuestra fiesta

Onpu: ¿Nuestra?

Aiko: tu fiesta jejej

Fujio: bueno, ya que estamos aquí podemos pasar?

Onpu: si, entren

Leon: hay es comida- se fue directo y termino de comerse todo y luego se sentó con los otros a escuchar la historia que Onpu trataba de decirles.

Onpu: bien!

Los humanos entraron a la escuela de las brujas y asustaron a todas las niñas brujitas y salieron de allí, porque los humanos, venían con fuego y muchas cosas para matarlos y luego, mataron a varios magos, brujas y pequeñines de la magia hasta los seres mágicos, todos estaban muerto y los humanos invadieron todo el mundo..

Leon: eso es mentira!, para tu información nunca los humanos nos an invadido.

Onpu: porque no te callas tu enorme bocota!

Tooru: etto!

Onpu: si quieren acompáñenme todos

Hazuki: a donde? – con un poquitín de miedo

Cementerio místico

Hazuki: Nooooo!- todos voltearon hacia Hazuki- porque estamos aquí?

Onpu: estamos aquí por la razón de los magos y brujas muerto por los humanos tan malvados

Tooru: Los humanos existen?

Todos: Siiiii!

Tooru: y que son los humanos?- todos se cayeron

Akatsuki: y aun no lo sabes

Tooru: no ? jejeje

Leon: y que tiene que ver en este cementerio?

Onpu: no importa! Ya que estamos aquí vamos a dar un paseo de la muerte

Hazuki: que? Nos vamos a morir todos?

Leon: Fujiwara estas muy equivocada, sosotros los seres mágico no morimos, además no podemos o al menos que tu sea una humana!

Akatsuki: otro que es un burro!

Fujio: es verdad que no podemos morir tan fácil, pero si te llegaras a enfermar y nunca te recuperarías tu puedes acompañar a los muertos de este lugar!

Leon: no lo sabía

Onpu: Ok, el paseo de la muerte, es recorrer todo el lugar y llegar al final, es en pareja

Aiko: por mi esta bien

Akatsuki: igual

Tooru: suena divertido

Momoko: jejeje yo no!

Hazuki: yo tampoco

Fujio: solo es necesario pasar por una prueba tan fácil y fascinante

Doremi: (espero que me toque con Shidoosha!) Esto es divertido

Lizi: esto es todo?

Tetsuya: bien y quien con migo?- todos voltearon sin verlo

Onpu: Quiero ir con… (akatsuki)… no mejor , las dos miedosa Hazuki con Tetsuya y Momoko con Leon

Aiko: te lo agradesco amiga!

Onpu: de nada ai-chan!

Tetsuya: vamos Hazuki

Hazuki: que?

Onpu: adelántense- luego de 5 minutos- Leon y Momoko

Momoko: seguimos?- trago saliva

Leon: vamos allá!- entraron y pasó cinco minutos

Onpu: Tooru y Doremi

Tooru y Doremi: ¿Qué?!

Tooru: noy de otra

Doremi: ni que lo digas –salieron llorando, luego pasó cinco minutos

Onpu veía a Akatsuki, pero detrás de el veía a Lizi y le hiso recordar.

Flashback

Lizi: los chicos son detestables, no tienen corazón y si los tiene ustedes no lo tendrán y es mejor ser de las por siempre solas o no creer en sus mentiras, ellos son unos brujos tan perversos que solo piensan en ellos.

Fin del Flashback

Onpu: ( será que le an roto el corazón?) Lizi y Akatsuki-kun

Akatsuki: por fin mi turno- Lizi, solo soltó un mal gesto, luego de allí se fueron los dos

Aiko: yo con Kashikoi-kun no?

Onpu: si

Fujio: y tu con quien?

Onpu: es verdad? … mmm bueno yo iré sola!

Aiko: ok – se fueron y Onpu sacó su escoba y se fue volando encima del cementerio.

Hazuki y tetsuya se encontraron con fantasmas, ella se abrazo junto a Tetsuya y luego ella lo jalo muy fuerte y salieron corrieron.

Momoko y Leon fueron atacados por una niebla muy sospechosa y le salió un zombi y se iluminaron los ojos hasta que Momoko salió gritando y Leon fue tras de ella.

Tooru: creo que estamos perdidos!

Doremi: tu lo crees? No te debí seguir

Tooru: que? Yo era el que te seguía!

Doremi: no puede ser, estoy perdida!

Lizi y Akatsuki estaban llegando y Lizi cada paso que daba luego daba tres veces hacia atras

Akatsuki: esta chica esta demente!- ella lo mira con los ojos verde y con forma de diamante destellante y el sale corriendo, mientras ella camina.

Fujio y Aiko, estaban viendo todo y conversaban y los fantasmas salían y no les hacia nada

Onpu los veía desde su escoba- Creo que para unos no les afecta en nada…- suspiro y siguió volando

Fin!

Kokoa-chan2

* * *

><p><strong>Por el momento solo esto, es muy corto hoy no me siento muy <strong>

**bien que digamos para ****seguirla**

**hasta prontito!**


End file.
